


Hugs

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray hugs Fraser





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble Prompt: hug

Fraser stood in front of the open window in Ray’s living room. He could smell the impending snow. Canadian snow always smelled clean and crisp, while the Chicago snow smelled like the bitter scent of gasoline. He longed for Canada. Perhaps, someday he would go back to stay. 

‘You okay, Fraser?’ Ray asked as he stood next to Fraser.

‘I’m fine.’

‘You sure? You wanna hug?’

Fraser turned to look at Ray with wide eyes. Of all the strange things that had happened to him while he was partners with Ray Kowalski, Ray had never asked to be physically affectionate. Ray gave away his affection the way Fraser gave away his politeness. Ray physicality seemed to be something that was bone deep.

‘If you wish,’ Fraser said.

‘Sure. Sure. Come here, buddy,’ Ray said as he reached for Fraser.

Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser and rested his chin on Fraser’s shoulder. Fraser was stiff for several seconds, but then melted into Ray’s embrace.

He didn’t remember much about his mother, but Caroline had always been hugging Benton. After her death, hugs were few and far between; Bob never hugged him and his grandmother was never physically affectionate, she poured her love into truly terrible home cocked meals.

Ray embrace was so warm and tight that Fraser didn’t feel quite so homesick. Ray’s scent of soap and coffee filled Fraser’s nose. Ray’s t-shirt was soft under Fraser’s fingers.

Much too soon, Ray broke the hug. ‘Feel better?’

‘Oh yes, thank you.’

Ray grinned. ‘Greatness! Glad I could help. Let’s watch the game.’

Fraser moved to Ray’s couch and sat down. The springs squeaked under his weight.

He still longed for Canada, but now he longed to show Ray the wonders of Canada too. Perhaps they could hug under falling snow.


End file.
